


The Wedding Day: A Sequel

by najaemn



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaemn/pseuds/najaemn
Summary: a sequel to my hwangmini social media au, "Beautiful Feeling"





	The Wedding Day: A Sequel

"Do you, Hwang Yunseong take Kang Minhee to be your lawfully wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forevermore?"

The officiant announced the vow. The audience's eyes were fixated towards Yunseong, waiting for him to answer.

"I do." Yunseong smiled brightly. That's right, Yunseong and Minhee are finally getting married. After having some ups and downs for the past months due to the serial murderers, everything finally settled up and Yunseong will not only become Minhee's husband from the previous life but also his husband in this current life.

Minhee still remembered how he used to tease and annoy Yunseong with the marriage joke. But surely, he didn't expect that it would actually happen. He never expects that the Hwang Yunseong would suddenly propose him at the kitchen right after he finished washing the dishes.

** _FLASHBACK_ **

"Let's get married." Minhee blinked a few times, trying to process the situation that he currently is.

"Excuse me, what?"

"You heard me, Kang Minhee." Yunseong said with both of his hands on the counter, locking the sitting Minhee in the middle. His eyes locked into Minhee's disbelief eyes and chuckled seeing how cute his boyfriend reacted to his sudden proposal.

"Can you please flick my head? Just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming." Yunseong raised his eyebrow, not quite sure with Minhee's weird request. The younger didn't want to waste more time. He asked Yunseong to do it fast which later is what exactly Yunseong did.

"AKH HYUNG! When I asked you to hit me, I didn't mean with that much power!" Minhee protest, with his lips, pursed and his hand rubbed his forehead that was flicked by Yunseong the previous seconds ago. Yunseong giggled before he kissed Minhee's forehead which resulting Minhee's face flushed red.

"Alright ,I'm sorry. But I still need your answer, Minhee."

"You know what my answer is. What's the point in saying it." Minhee answered, avoiding Yunseong's eyes. Minhee is not someone who flustered easily. He's someone who likes to annoys and express his love towards Yunseong confidently. And that's why, this kind of side of Minhee that people don't actually know, the shy Minhee, is something that Yunseong really loves to see and he will do anything to see that kind of sight of Minhee. And to make it even better, Minhee always fell into Yunseong's trick.

"I want you to say it."

"...yes."

"Yes, what?" Yunseong smirked. He took Minhee's chin and turned the younger's head so it would face his. Minhee lowered his eyes, still not brave enough to have eye contact with Yunseong's beautiful deer eyes.

"Look into my eyes and answer that confidently." Yunseong command with his soothing voice. Minhee raised his eyes slowly, looked straight into Yunseong's eyes just like his command. The man in front of him shrugged to tease him until he voiced out the word that Yunseong has been waiting for.

"Ugh, fine," Minhee took a deep breath, preparing himself to answer Yunseong's proposal. "Yes to your proposal, yes to me marrying you, yes to us to get married, yes to me become your husband and also yes, I want you to become my husband." Minhee sighed in relief as soon as those words came out from his mouth. Yunseong's lips curved into a smile, feeling satisfied with Minhee's answer and ruffled the younger's hair before he ended it with pinching Minhee's check.

"Perfect. Then let's set the date."

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"Do you, Kang Minhee take Hwang Yunseing, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forevermore?"

Now here they are. Facing each other inside the wedding hall while their vows were read. Once Minhee said 'i do', then they will officially become a married couple. Not in the previous life, but now in the present. Everyone was silent, focusing their attention on the couple in front. Minhee took a deep breath before he smiled at Yunseong who was also having his best smile on his face. He's ready. He's ready to say yes and become Yunseong's husband for the rest of his life.

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @yunddingg


End file.
